Slip-stop applied work gloves, for example, rubber-lined gloves, are conventionally formed in such a manner that a rubber laminated layer on which a number of convex and concave patterns made of non-vulcanized rubber are formed is pressure-fit to the palmar surface of knitted gloves, and the rubber is vulcanized by a heat treatment, wherein the rubber laminated layer is pressure-fit two or three times onto the finger tops in order to secure the strength thereof.
Although such rubber-lined work gloves are suitable for heavy work such as in civil engineering and building construction, metal work, forest work, etc., they are not suitable for general light work, for example, do-it-yourself home improvement and gardening. That is, since the rubber-lined gloves usually have a thickness of 0.9 mm to 1.1 mm as a rubber lining, there is such a problem in that the flexibility is not sufficient for general light work, and in that the gloves are difficult to use.